This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Analyses of GABA-A mRNA expression at baseline, following conditioned fear learning and following extinction of conditioned fear have been completed during the reporting period. Additionally, we found significant effects on behavior when the GABA-alpha1 subunit is deleted from hippocampus and amygdala. Additional work began on regional deletion of the GABA-gamma2 gene as well as site specific knockdown, using siRNA viruses, of the GAD67 and Gephyrin genes.